D'amour et d'encre
by Dreamoceans
Summary: "-Granger. Elle se retourna. -Je t'aime." M pour plus de sûreté.
1. Prologue

**D'amour et d'encre.**

_Prologue._

-Granger.

Elle se retourna.

-Je t'aime.

A l'entente de ces mots, le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Mais je continuerais à être exécrable envers toi,haïssable,parce que toi,_tu ne m'aime pas._

La main de la brune se leva et,avant même qu'elle ne prenne conscience de ce qu'elle faisait,elle atterrit lourdement sur le visage du garçon qui lui faisait face.

-C'est la deuxième fois que ta main touche mon première fois,je ne me suis pas lavé la joue pendant une semaine,Granger,une semaine entière.

Et une nouvelle claque retentit sur le visage du blond,qui avait à présent la joue é qui ne l'empêchait pas de sourire pour autant.

-Je gémirais presque de ce contact de ta peau conte la mienne,mais n'ai pas très envie que tu pense des choses fausses de moi.


	2. Chapitre I

Elle s'abstint de le gifler,cette fois ci,ce contentant de regarder ce garçon avec un mélange d'incompréhension,d'hébétude et de colère fait,ses émotions étaient tellement confuses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom exact elle était certaine d'un seule chose:c'était très désagréable.

-Mais je veux que tu m' te ferais la cour jusqu'à ce que tu m'aime, ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour te faire la cour tout en étant exécrable envers toi,ce qui est je dois dire,assez problématique,mais j'aviserais.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche,puis la ferma,la rouvrit et la refermât,pour finir par quitter ce couloir qu'elle avait malencontreusement choisi d'emprunter pour se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor,en finissant sa détour qui allait lui valoir beaucoup,beaucoup de tracas en cette nouvelle 7ème année.L'année de ses 18 ans.

En effet,après la bataille ultime,la Grande bataille,qui marqua la fin d'un longue et éreintante guerre-guerre dont le souvenir restera à jamais vif dans la mémoire de tout sorcier et de toute sorcière de cette époque-fût accordé une nouvelle 7ème année aux élèves,afin qu'ils puissent obtenir leurs ASPICS en toute sérénité,et dans des conditions normales.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame,la Gryffondore aux cheveux éternellement ébouriffés donna rapidement le mot de passe et se hâta de pénétrer dans la salle commune.Là,assis dans des fauteuils près de la cheminée,deux garçons qui semblaient l'attendre se levèrent à sa vue.

-Les garçons!Vous êtes encore réveillés?s'enquit-elle.

-On s'inquiétait,répondit l'un des deux jeunes hommes,brun,les cheveux en bataille,les yeux d'un vert émeraude derrière des lunettes rondes.

-Tu as mis beaucoup trop de temps à faire ta ronde.D'habitude,on se retrouve ici quasiment au même ça fait deux heures que je suis rentré,dit l'autre garçon,roux,grand et à la mine débraillée.

-Je..

Elle hésita un -elle les mettre au courant de sa rencontre avec Malfoy,des paroles paroles étranges qu'ils lui avait dites?C'était assez embarrassant comme situation ça serait difficile à expliquer,elle même n'avait rien devait y réfléchir,et elle décida de taire l'incident.

-J'ai eu quelques soucis avec quelques Serpentards de 3ème année qui refusaient de regagner leurs dortoirs..mais je dois aller dormir maintenant,bailla-t-elle,j'ai désespérément besoin de nuit les garçons et désolée de vous avoir inquiétés pour rien!

Elle escalada les marches en vitesse,avant même qu'ils n'aient pu répliquer.


	3. Chapter II

_Salut tout le monde!Merci pour vos reviews et voici le nouveau chapitre._

_Désolée du retard! :/_

_Bonne lecture! :D_

Chapitre II

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche étonnamment ensoleillé pour une journée de Novembre, Hermione se réveilla en baillant, tout sourire. Elle avait très bien dormi.

-Hermione !c'est maintenant que tu te réveille espèce de marmotte? Il est onze heures! s'exclama en riant une jeune fille à la crinière de feu.

Hermione bondit de son lit à toute vitesse.

-Onze heures? Tu plaisantes Ginny ?

-Absolument pas, dit cette dernière en affichant un air faussement sérieux. Dean m'attends près du lac, je suis remontée chercher un truc. Quant à Ron et Harry, je crois qu'ils sont sur le terrain de Quidditch...

La brune fit les yeux ronds et s'écria :

-Rho la la, je déteste me réveiller tard, j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps et de perdre mon temps...et puis, attends une minute, tu vas voir Dean ?Je croyait que vous aviez rompu !

La plus jeune des Weasley rougit et se gratta la tête, l'air embarrassée :

-Ben en fait, non, voilà quoi, je...dois y aller Hermione ! A plus tard !

Et elle s'empressa de quitter le dortoir, sans prêter attention aux appels de son amie.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Hermione restée seule, debout au milieu de la pièce se promit d'en reparler à son amie. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de cette manière, il se passait sûrement quelque chose qu'elle refusait de lui avouer.  
Elle se rassit lourdement sur son lit, et se remémora la nuit passée. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se réveille aussi tard, elle avait en effet passé la nuit à s'interroger sur l'attitude et les paroles de Malefoy. Les seules solutions qui s'imposaient à elle après avoir tant réfléchis étaient que :

1. Drago Malefoy lui faisait une blague de très mauvais goût, pour la tourmenter et si c'était le cas, il avait bien réussi.  
2. Il s'agissait du début d'un plan très élaboré et complexe dans le but de l'humilier, la blesser, ou autre chose dans le même genre.

Bon, étant donné les capacités intellectuelles de cette fouine malodorante, il s'agissait sûrement de la première option. De toutes les manières, elle garderait un œil sur lui.

Elle secoua la tête, lassée de penser à cet incident ridicule et se dépêcha de se doucher, tâcha vainement de se brosser les cheveux, mis sa robe de sorcier et alla rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Marchant tranquillement à travers le parc, profitant de la nature verdoyante sur le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch, Hermione aperçût une longue crinière rousse à moitié caché par un immense chêne. Ce doit être Ginny, pensa-t-elle en s'approchant, lorsqu'elle la vit se pencher et bouger lentement sa tête. Elle doit être entrain d'embrasser quelqu'un. La rouge et or fronça les sourcils qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle s'approcha, lentement, discrètement et elle retint à grand mal une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle vit ces cheveux blonds emmêlés à ceux de son amie...


End file.
